Au plus Profond de Son Âme
by AlMevera
Summary: Un naufrage, le temps qui passe et puis une flamme qui vacille, pourtant maitresse du destin. Un regard sans âge qui se pose sur un monde en proie aux troubles. Arrivera-t-il à lui faire connaitre la paix ? Et qui sera là pour l’aider lui?


Disclamer : bien évidemment les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle de certains Japonais….

Titre : Au Plus Profond De Son Ame

Pairing : Même moi, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr !

Résumé : Un naufrage, le temps qui passe et puis une flamme qui vacille, pourtant maitresse du destin. Un regard sans âge qui se pose sur un monde en proie aux troubles. Arrivera-t-il à lui faire connaitre la paix ? Et qui sera là pour l'aider lui?

Et oui, je sais en encore un résumé assez nébuleux, mais si je vous dis tout où est le suspense ?

Tite Note de l'auteur : Je sais que je n'ai pas uploadé Et Si depuis longtemps, et je m'en excuse !! Mais je vous rassure elle n'est pas à l'abandon, c'est juste que je ne suis pas satisfaite par les prochains chapitre !

Donc une petite remise en forme me semble nécessaire !! Allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire !!

Au Plus Profond De Son Âme

Prologue :

Au fin fond de l'espace, au milieu des étoiles, un vaisseau voguait tranquillement. A son bord, on pouvait entendre des rires joyeux.

Un jeune garçon faisait danser une peluche devant les yeux émerveillés d'un bambin.

Le plus âgé était blond aux yeux verts, quant au bébé il possédait de magnifiques yeux améthyste. Les deux enfants avaient un beau sourire aux lèvres. A côté, à quelques mètres d'eux, des adultes semblaient engagés dans une discussion.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le conflit s'installer » dit un homme d'une trentaine d'années/ il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux et les yeux améthyste. Sa voix était grave et inquiète.

« Je sais bien David ! » répondit une femme qui était à ses côtés. Elle avait un visage doux et harmonieux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain dorés et ses yeux d'un magnifique vert.

« Tu crois vraiment que je souhaite que nos enfants grandissent dans un monde où ils seront persécutés ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en désignant les deux jeunes enfants.

David se passa une main lasse sur le visage, tout en tournant son regard vers les garçons. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les rires et autres gazouillements résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il se leva et alla enlacer la jeune femme.

« Excuse-moi Helen » murmura-t-il à son oreille « je sais que tu n'y es pour rien mais j'ai peur que vous soyez pris pour cible par les chasseurs de NewType. »

Helen allait répliquer quand le bébé se mit soudainement à pleurer de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Aussitôt, sa mère fut à ses côtés. Elle eut juste le temps de le prendre dans ses bras avant qu'une alarme ne se mette à rugir.

Un homme entra dans la pièce.

« Gouverneur Maxwell ! un vaisseau inconnu vient d'apparaître et s'est mis en position de tir. »

« Shit ! » s'écria David « dites au capitaine de faire sortir les Léo, et qu'il envoie un rapport sur L2 tout de suite. »

L'homme disparu aussitôt les ordres donnés.

« Helen, va avec les enfants dans une capsule, je vous rejoindrais plus tard » dit-il tout en allant déposer un baiser sur le front de ses enfants. Il voulu faire de même avec sa femme mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Ne me ment pas David Maxwell ! » s'écria-t-elle « je sais très bien que tu vas aller piloter toi aussi ! » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire triste « je ne t'en empêcherais pas mais essayes de revenir en vie ! »

Elle l'embrassa puis le poussa vers la porte. David leur jeta un dernier regard puis sortit.

Helen prit la main de son fils et partir à son tour avec ses deux enfants. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, le vaisseau fut heurté et ils furent envoyés contre un mur. Les deux enfants pleuraient de concert. Helen se releva rapidement et, reprenant la main de son fils, elle se mit à courir.

Les coups contre la coque du vaisseau augmentaient de plus en plus. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, ils arrivèrent aux capsules de sauvetage.

La jeune femme en ouvrit une et y fit rentrer le petit blond. Puis, elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras et s'accroupit pour être à son niveau.

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Écoutes-moi bien Solo » dit-elle doucement « je veux que tu prennes soin de Duo. Maman et Papa doivent aider les autres, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon la regardait avec les yeux pleins de larmes mais acquiesça. Sa mère lui sourit.

« C'est bien tu es très courageux, Solo »

Elle embrassa chacun de ses enfants puis se releva et ferma le sas. Puis, elle enclencha l'éjection de la capsule. Ses yeux étaient tristes mais elle se reprit et quelques instants plus tard, la tristesse était remplacée par une colère sourde. Elle se retourna et s'élança dans les couloirs.

Dans l'espace, la bataille faisait rage. Les armures mobiles se jetaient les unes conte les autres. Mais le combat était inégal, les ennemis étaient en surnombre. Et tandis que les défenseurs tombaient les uns après les autres, deux enfants partaient à la dérive dans l'espace.

TBC……..

Et voila, le décor est posé.

En espérant que ce petit prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite…..

Al'Mevera


End file.
